The Cat, The Mouse, and The Mute
by Cornish Pixie 24
Summary: When Ed, Jack and Bam save a girl from a tree they soon form an alliance with her and her friends and they must work together if they want to make it in this terrifying new world. But as a fresh disaster threatens to overwhelm London, they realise they won't all survive... (Set at the beginning of The Dead)


**Chapter 1**

Ed felt accomplished. They had saved the girl, Frederique, and it filled him with a sense of purpose. They had reached the church where Matt and his followers had been headed, only they weren't opening the doors, heck they weren't even answering.

While Johnno, one of the jocks, tried to get Frederique to open up, Ed took a look around. There was some evidence that teachers had been trying to get into that church, but the heavy oak doors looked almost indestructible and the windows were too high to reach and laced with metal. But, as Ed was about to slam his fists against the door he heard a strange sound, almost like a whistle. He went out of the gates to the church and started to look around, leaving the other boys to bang on the door, and that was when he saw her.

"Here we go again..." He mumbled under his breath as he jogged back through the church gates. "Bam, Jack you're with me."

"What's going on Ed?" Bam asked.

"No time to explain, hurry up."

And they rushed around the corner. Bam and Jack could see her now. A girl, about their age with long brown hair, stuck in a tree surrounded by a group of adults, desperately blowing on a small whistle which only seemed to aggravate the Grown-ups more.

The boys looked at each other and nodded. Quickly and efficiently they rushed over to the Grown-ups and dispatched them. Suddenly a brown blur went past them, and the girl they had saved went sprinting off, still desperately blowing her whistle.

"Hey! Come back!" Jack shouted after her, but she didn't even turn around.

She did stop though. She stood a bit away from the boys, still blowing her whistle, spinning in circles, watching each building for a sign any sign of movement.

"Hey! Are you..." Ed began, but was interrupted as the head of another girl with black hair popped out of a nearby window.

The girl they had just saved immediately stopped blowing her whistle and lifted her hands high in the air, as if she was about to do the YMCA, a massive grin on her face. The girl in the window whooped in triumph, but her face splitting grin soon fell as she spotted the boys behind her friend.

"Behind you!" She screamed, "I'm coming, don't worry!" And her face disappeared from the window.

The girl who was in the tree quickly span to face the boys, her hands reaching behind her back to grab her two swords that were strapped there.

"Woah there girl. No need for a fight, we don't mean no trouble." Bam said, raising his hands up in a placating gesture.

But the girl made no move to put down her weapons. The sound of pounding feet came towards them and the girl from the window was suddenly beside her friend. The brown haired dropped her weapons in relief and flung her arms around the newcomer, who had began sobbing, while the boys looked on amused.

"Oh god Kenzi, I thought I had lost you!" Sobbed the black haired girl, but she soon became serious as she saw that she had an audience.

The girl from the tree, Kenzi, was suddenly pushed behind her friend who drew a well used machete from her belt. The boys were on alert again, but when the black haired girl seemed to deem them as safe she spun back around to Kenzi again and took her face in her hands.

"They didn't hurt you did they? Because I swear to God.." But she was cut off with a smile and a shake of the head from the brown haired girl.

"Hey!" Bam yelled indignantly, "We just saved her from a bloody tree! And all we get are swords in our faces!"

The black haired girl turned to her friend for conformation, and she merely seemed to sulk. she then waved her arms around in a few complicated gestures and her friend laughed.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say Kenzi." She grinned, and Kenzi swatted her on her arm.

The boys seemed confused and the black haired girl re-sheathed her machete with a smile. She stepped towards them and offered her hand, which Ed took.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding, thanks for saving my friend. I'm Mikayla by the way, and this is Kenzi."


End file.
